Castiel Watches Porn For The First Time
by VindictiveMuse
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Written for the dean/cas kink meme Beta'd by salsa babe on deancastiel.livejournal community.


Title: Castiel Watches Porn For The First Time  
Pairing:Castiel/Dean  
Rating: R  
Warning: PWP  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. I do not own supernatural.  
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Written for the dean/cas kink meme  
**Beta'd by salsa_babe**

Castiel held the remote in his hands, staring at the various buttons. Dean had given him the piece of technology so that he could, according to Dean, "Lay back and take a load off". Castiel has seen a number of TVs during his time here on Earth; he just hasn't actually sat down and watched any of them. The thing is Castiel doesn't see the appeal. Sure he understands that it brings joy and laughter to many, as he has observed from Dean, but he doesn't understand what's so "Awesome" about watching a series of images depicting fictional characters and story lines. They do not bring truth or knowledge. There is nothing to be learned from such things as "Days of our lives" in Castiel's opinion after reading the synopsis in the guide.

It takes a half hour of skimming through the guide clicking on random channels for Castiel to come to a conclusion. He thinks that maybe television isn't at all that useless to him. He now understands all of those references that Dean has made to various shows. He understands more about how humans think and feel and even more about the emotions that grow deep within himself. Emotions he knows he shouldn't feel, but does.

Castiel shifts slightly on the bed as he watches the local news. There are reports of murder, theft, rising numbers of unemployment and house foreclosure. Castiel is not quite sure what all of this means, but figures it's something bad based on the number of distressed and angry people displayed across the screen. It is when the story of a young girl's body that is found after missing for a month comes on that Castiel decides as knowledgeable as the news maybe, it is far to rampant with violence and sorrow. This is his time to relax, after all.

So Castiel turns back to the guide in search of something less...distressing. He finds the following titles as he comes across the ones under Pay Per View.

The Good The Bad and The Snuggly  
I Love Juicy  
A Pecker Runs through it  
Twin Peeks  
Pumpin' Irene  
How Harry Came in Sally  
The Penetrator (I'll Be Back)  
The Hills Have Thighs  
Honey I Blew Everyone  
XXX

None of the titles seem remotely interesting to him. In fact, he more interested in something more religious. Something similar to the documentary he came across earlier about the Sistine Chapel. Castiel found it to be quite interesting. It amazed him how such beauty and destruction could be created at the hands of humanity.

Castiel searched on, finally coming across a title that surely sounded religious. He eyed the title "Touched by an Angel" placed between "Cumalot" and "The Snake Road".

The title made him think of Dean and the hand print he had left on his shoulder. The way he fought to pull Dean's shining soul out through fire and brimstone. Surely the title was a story of an angel doing his Father's work, like Castiel; an angel spreading God's love to many. Trying to convince ones such as Dean, who believe they are undeserving of God's love, otherwise.

Castiel presses down on the remote and well... he couldn't have been more wrong.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His blue eyes were bigger than usual as he watched the figures on the screen. He was unable to look away. He could feel his chest tighten and a strange, warm coil in the pit of his stomach heavy with something he couldn't recognize.

There were two men and a blond woman on the screen. One of the men had jet black hair and was slightly taller than the other who was a brunette. The blonde woman and the brunette were dressed to resemble the typical perception of an angel, wearing halos and sporting white fluffy feathers.

Castiel stared intently at the screen, his eyes dark with fascination, his breathing quickly becoming heavier as he watched the brunette grasp at the black haired man's but cheek, runny a tongue up and down crack of his ass before shoving his tongue deep into the man's hole.

Castiel's lips parted eliciting a whimper as heat rushed south between his legs in time with the man who began mewling between the blonde woman's thighs, trying to lick her pussy as tremors racked through his body. The overwhelming sight and sounds coming from the television made Castiel feel like someone was turning up the heat within him.

Castiel removes his trench coat and suit jacket for the first time, sliding them off his shoulder and letting them fall on the mattress around him. He loosens the tie around his neck and pulled open his shirt not caring for the few buttons that pop in the process as he lets the cool breeze from the window ghost over his sweaty chest. For Castiel the feel of sweat sliding down and around his skin is strange, new and slighty scary.

Despite this, Castiel's gaze never leaves the threesom displayed on the screen. He watches the man who had his tongue buried in the others ass get his cock sucked while the woman repeatedly thrusts a phallic-shaped object into the black haired man's entrance making him moan in response.

Castiel; unable to stare at the erotic images any longer falls back against the mattress breathing deep. The tightness of his trousers becoming unbearable. Castiel clenches his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling of cotton against his dick and experimentally places a hand to his crotch. He arches off the bed gasping, eyes wide from the wave of euphoria that travels through his body.

He stills himself for a momment understanding how with just the touch of his hand can make him feel intoxicated. He brings a hand down once again, anticipation and need lingering at tip as he rubs at the head of his dick through his black slacks.

A low groan escapes his lips and he closes his eyes focusing on the heat pooled between his legs, relaxing into the feeling. It's good and wonderful and feels like nothing he has ever felt.

He wonders if this is what Anna meant when she said there are good things about being human...He wonders if Dean ever feels this way...if this is what Dean does when he or Sam are not around, if he watches things like "Touched By An Angel" moaning on a motel bed touching himself.

...And that's it...right there...The images of Dean withering in pleasure; that send shock waves of pleasure ripping through Castiel like a tidal wave, forcing more blood to run south making his dick flush red and painfully strain against his cotton boxers aching to be let free. Castiel unbuckled the belt around his waist and shoved his pants along with his underwear down around his thighs in record speed, moaning as his cock bounced free smaking against his stomach. Taking hold of his aching cock Castiel began pumping himself, his hand slick with precum leaking from the tip. The pleasure was amazing but what amazed him more was how natural it all felt...How well he seemed to know what to do now that his hand was wrapped around his dick...How he knew to circle his thumb around the tip and press down a bit into the slit making his hips buck up...and drag his other hand down to fondle his balls heavy and hot with need.

Castiel lifted himself onto one elbow to glance at the screen in time to see the blond woman riding the shorter man of the two as the brunette watched the pair with three fingers thrusting in and out of his opening. Castiel's movements sped up as images of Dean splayed out on a bed, legs spread wide, and head flung back teasing himself open with slick wet fingers just for him.

Castiel arched off the bed, pumping himself quick and hard feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten. Sweat glistened all over, hair damp against his fore head as a loud moan spilled from his lips cumming hard and heavy all over his chest and tie, moaning Dean's name as he rode out his orgasm. He thrusted his hips up into his hands until he fell back down onto the mattress sated and relaxed.

Castiel runs a hand over his chest, feeling it rise and fall, a smile gracing his lips as his breathe becomes light and steady.

His tongue licks at his chapped bottom lip when he hears a loud sound that he is sure didn't come from the TV. His eyes open slowly and he lifts himself off the mattress and scans the room.

His eyes go wide when he's spots Dean across the room bracing himself against the wall, eyes spread just as wide, lips parted and every breathe coming out labored. Beside his feet is a paper bag, its contents spilled over across from a puddle of liquid leaking from a glass bottle.

Castiel doesn't have to look down to realize he's hard again.

TBC


End file.
